


The Talk(s)

by oWhiteKiwibird



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BAMF Girls, Established Relationship, Everyone looking out for Akira, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oWhiteKiwibird/pseuds/oWhiteKiwibird
Summary: The women in Akira’s life give Iwai the “break his heart and I’ll break you” talk.Iwai thinks he’s been scarred for life.





	1. Makoto: The Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, none of the female characters have been to Iwai’s weapons shop before. The only one Iwai’s seen is Ryuji, that first time.  
> Also, this is post-canon, which means Akira is in college now( = legal!) and is in an established relationship with Iwai.

The first one to seek him out is a pretty girl with short brown hair and sharp reddish eyes. She’s clutching a folder with a school crest on it, and Iwai recognizes it as the same school Akira goes to—the best college in Japan.

“Iwai Munehisa. Our weapons dealer and trinket buyer,” she states with the surety and authority of a government official calling out a warrant, as soon as she steps inside the shop and checks that they’re alone. “I am Niijima Makoto, one of Akira’s friends. I’ve come to warn you of two things.”

Well, that was sudden. This definitely was _not_ what Iwai was expecting out of his Monday morning, but since this is apparently Akira’s friend he tips his chin to the young woman and amicably says “Shoot,” instead of brushing her off.

The girl—Niijima—nods once, sharp and precise.

“The first thing is that, as I’m sure you know, Akira is an extraordinary individual. Everyone falls in love with him in some way or another, sooner or later. He has gathered quite the number of admirers.”

She pauses, and a polite yet sharp smile briefly passes over her otherwise professional expression.

“And they will most likely have _words_ for you.”

A shiver threatens to crawl down Iwai’s back at those sinister words. Iwai pushes it down, refusing to be intimidated. He was a goddamn Yakuza, for fucks sake, the mere words of a young girl shouldn’t fill him with this much dread.

“...Thanks, I guess,” he manages to say. Well, at least he has a warning. It’s nice of her to give him a heads up, and he’s thankful that she seems level headed and logical. “You said two things, though. What’s the other thing?”

But Iwai immediately regrets asking because the girl abandons her professional aloofness and slams her palms down on his counter without warning. He doesn’t jump, but it’s a close call.

“The second warning,” she hisses lowly with narrowed eyes that gleam red in the dim light, “is that _I_ am one of those people who care about him. And not only am I aspiring to become a police commissioner, but I have grown _very_ familiar with the knuckles you sell and will not hesitate to use them again. Are we clear?”

Iwai nods mutely, and the girl backs off with a detached yet pleasant smile.

“Very well. Thank you for your time, Iwai-san. Oh, and here’s some homework,” she says as she unceremoniously dumps some magazines and newspapers on his counter.

Her shoes click as she leaves the store, and Iwai groans after the door closes behind her.

Level headed and logical, my ass. If she’s the one who’s been ordering those custom knuckles with fucking _blades_ on them through Akira all those years ago, then Iwai’s sure as hell that there’s fire and steel behind those prim and proper looks.

 

 


	2. Ann: The Lovers

The meaning of Niijima’s “homework” becomes apparent a few days later. At first glance it seemed like an assortment of random magazines and newspaper articles, ranging from fashion to politics. Iwai reads them all anyways, because it’s not like he has anything better to do while watching shop.

This is why he’s able to recognise the girl that walks in only a few days after the Niijima incident. She’s the front cover model of one of Niijima’s fashion magazines, and she saunters straight to his counter in a way that less like what he imagines a model down a runway, and more like a predator stalking its prey.

The blonde cocks her hip and rests a hand on it, looking him up and down as if evaluating Iwai. He just gives her a long-suffering look, rolling his lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

Finally, the girl nods.

“Well, I guess Akira could do worse,” is her verdict.

Iwai just blinks at her. How in the world is he supposed to live up to the standards of a young girl, not to mention a model? “Thanks,” he says flatly with no humor.

The girl grins, some of the underlying hostility falling away from her face. “Aw, don’t be like that. Since you’re with Akira, we’ll be seeing you around more. I’m Takamaki Ann, by the way.”

Iwai nods. “Iwai Munehisa.”

She waves a hand at that. “Yeah, yeah, I know. The shady guy who sold us weapons and bought all our loot. Guess we owe you a lot. But…”

Then Takamaki narrows her eyes at him, and Iwai has the uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

“Even if I owe you, I owe Akira more. And if you ever hurt him… well.” The girl pauses, then gives him a dazzling smile fit for a magazine cover.

“You know as well as I do how many whips I’ve gone through in a year.”

Iwai does.

The girl practically hums as she waves and skips out of his store. Not for the first time, Iwai wonders how wise it was to sell weapons to teenagers.

It’s certainly come to bite him in the ass.

 

 


	3. Haru: The Empress

Okumura Haru is, by far, the nicest and sweetest of them all.

“I trust Akira-kun’s judgement,” she says with earnest eyes, all sweet honesty and compassion. “But he’s been through so much, so… be good to him, please?”

Iwai is thrown by her puppy dog eyes, having unwittingly come to expect more thinly veiled (or not so veiled) threats to his person. This girl, though, radiates a softness and kindness that reminds Iwai of Kaoru.

“Of course,” he manages to answer, still feeling a bit bemused.

The girl beams at him, and kindly invites him to come with Akira to her newly opened coffee shop. Yeah, figures she’s _that_ Okumura Haru from one of Niijima’s newspaper articles, heiress to Okumura Foods and minor celebrity.

After chatting for a short while the girl turns around to leave. It’s then that Iwai recognizes her silhouette. He’s seen that fluffy hair before, several years ago, blazed on a screen of red with the other Phantom Thieves.

“Say,” he calls after her. “Just out of curiosity, but what weapon did you use?”

The girl turns her head to him and smiles sweetly.

“An axe.”

The doorbell chimes behind her.

Iwai closes his eyes and covers his face with his hand.

Okumura Haru, who has fluffy hair and a sweet smile, apparently wields an _axe_ of all things. Of _course_ she does.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised. After all, every other female member of the Phantom Thieves he's met has also been absolutely terrifying.

Figures. This is the group that followed  _Kurusu Akira_  in the face of a _god,_ after all.

Iwai starts to hope he'll just be intact after they all get through with him.

...

He's not too sure of his odds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to ideas!


End file.
